The sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be overcome through the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that acoustic signals can reach the hair cells within the cochlea. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is caused by the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. People who suffer from sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is. This is because the mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous auditory prosthesis systems (e.g., cochlear implant systems) have been developed. Auditory prosthesis systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
To facilitate direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers, a lead having an array of electrodes disposed thereon may be implanted in the cochlea of a patient. The electrodes form a number of stimulation channels through which electrical stimulation pulses may be applied directly to auditory nerves within the cochlea. An audio signal may then be presented to the patient by translating the audio signal into a number of electrical stimulation pulses and applying the stimulation pulses directly to the auditory nerve within the cochlea via one or more of the electrodes.
Many auditory prosthesis patients report difficulty hearing in noisy environments. For example, ambient noise within a particular listening environment may adversely affect a listening experience for an auditory prosthesis patient by diminishing the ability of the patient to perceive audio signals of interest. Hence, noise reduction within an auditory prosthesis system is desirable. One solution that has been proposed is to process an incoming audio signal with noise reduction circuitry contained with a traditional hearing aid before the audio signal is presented to an auditory prosthesis system. However, this solution involves a great amount of redundant computation, is cumbersome for the patient, and is expensive to implement.